


Elia and Her Children

by littoralbones



Series: A Song of Survival and Stolen Crowns [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littoralbones/pseuds/littoralbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is not a soul in Westeros who hasn't been told the fate of Princess Elia Martell and her children.</p><p>Here's the story they don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elia and Her Children

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an AU where Rhaenys AND Aegon live. Aegon's survival is probably canon, but i don't see why Rhaenys couldn't survive as well. In other words, screw GRRM.
> 
> Also want to mention that this is my first ASOIF fanfic.

The plan was known by few. On the day Rhaegar absconded with Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell knew that nothing but blood and ruin would rain down upon the Seven Kingdoms. Robert Baratheon would stop at nothing to recover his precious She-Wolf, and his supporters would bend their knees to the point of breakage for him. This could only spell out doom for the Targaryen dynasty. 

Lord Varys shared these fears with Elia and the two plotted in secrecy against the once beloved dragon prince, and even the mad king himself. Varys claimed that there will come a time when the Dornish princess and her children would lose whatever worth they have in the eyes of King Aerys and the Seven Kingdoms.

And sadly, that very day came. After Rhaegar was slain by Robert, the seven hells descended upon King's Landing. Queen Rhaella and her son Viserys were sent away to the safety of Dragonstone, but Elia and her children remained at the now perilous King's Landing, as King Aerys' hostages.

...

Elia and her children were running out of time. Tywin Lannister, along with his own army (and undoubtedly his own plans), stormed through the gates in the name of Robert Baratheon. The Targaryens were betrayed that night. 

...

Elia sent her children off with Ser Arthur Dayne and his sister Lady Ashara. Moments after they were out of her sight, Elia received word of Aerys' death, murdered by Ser Jamie Lannister, the very man sworn to protect the royal family.

...

Arthur carried Princess Rhaenys outside while Ashara followed behind with Prince Aegon. The knight urged for haste as the screaming and fires that came from King's Landing grew stronger. Once they reached a secluded area of the beach, he placed Rhaenys in a small rowboat while Aegon was given to a nursemaid called Shera. Arthur and Ashara bade their farewells, much to Rhaeny's unhappiness.The princess asked for her mother, but Arthur only gave her a sad look in return. "I'm afraid you're all that is left of her now." 

...

Elia Martell did not to flee. This was essential to the success of plan. She remained in her solar. Looking out at the doom that fell upon King's Landing, she felt at ease; her children were going to be safe. She would buy her children the precious time that would secure their lives. In her arms was another infant, brought to her by Varys. Elia tried not to think about the fate of the innocent child. 

...

Ser Gregor Clegane broke down the door, brandishing his blood covered sword. Elia held the decoy child close to her. The Mountain grinned. What was the Dornish bitch thinking? Ignoring the woman's begging, he ripped the infant away and threw him against the wall, relishing in the sickening sound of the tiny skull dashing upon wall. Then he turned to Elia, who was covered in blood and bits of brain. He taunted the princess as he seized her skirts. But Elia spat at him and defiantly said "unbowed, unbent, unbroken".

...

Ser Amony Lorch found the small girl under Rhaegar Targarygen's bed, apparently asleep. He laughed at the sight. Did the dragonspawn really think her father would still be there to protect her? Without another thought, he dragged her out and ran her through with his sword repeatedly until he lost count.

...

Rhaenys stared into the black water as Shera rowed them to a small vessel. She grew jealous of her brother who had remained asleep in a basket. "Are we going to Dragonstone?" She asked hopefully. Her grandmother and Viserys were there and she wanted nothing more than to be with them. "I'm afraid we'll be going further than that princess." The nursemaid answered. 

...

Varys took a brief moment to think about the children who were sold to him, both now dead. The infant boy was sold for a jug of wine; his father, a tanner from Pisswater Bend, had never tasted Arbor gold before. The girl's mother was a whore from Flea Bottom and sold her daughter for two gold coins. Varys had given the girl and boy enough milk of the poppy to spare them of Tywin Lannister's orders. That was enough to ease his thoughts. Numerous children were going to be butchered that night and most of them would certainly still be awake as it happened.

Then he thought of Elia Martell. Kind, clever Elia who refused to allow the wetnurse to tend to her newborn children; who proved to be a dutiful and loving wife to Rhaegar, even if he did not return the favor in the end; who did not shed a single tear when her husband crowned the Stark girl queen of love and beauty. How sad that her final brave act could not be shared with the rest of the Seven Kingdoms.

...

Rhaenys shivered in her father's nightshirt as the sea breeze refused to relent. Aegon had finally woken up and Shera was attending to him. The small crew on the vessel paid them no attention. Rhaenys finally learned they were on course to Essos and that she may never see Westeros again.

...

Clegane and Lorch proudly presented the slaughtered children and mother to Tywin Lannister, who in turn presented them as proofs of fealty to Robert Baratheon. Elia Martell was barely recognizable and the children were far worse. Wrapped in the red cloaks of the Lannister house to conceal the blood, the red remains of Rhaegar's family were laid beneath the Iron Throne. No one dared to give the corpses a second look.

...

Some time later, the small vessel landed in the Free City of Pentos. Rhaenys and Aegon were received by a man called Illyrio Mopatis, as promised by Varys. The Targaryen siblings, along with Shera, were to remain with him for the time being. Rhaenys did not like the strange man and cried for her mother and father. "She lost her family, home, and crown in short perioid of time." Illyrio told Shara as she tried to comfort her. "Let her cry."

Rhaenys cried for days.


End file.
